Te necesito
by yami1819
Summary: sasuke regresa a la villa despues de cumplir su venganza. ahora solo le queda un objetivo que cumplir y piensa hacerlo con la kunoichi que tanto lo amo desde pequeño, pero tendrá competencia.KAKASAKUSASU
1. Chapter 1

**Te necesito**

**Capítulo 1: El regreso de sasuke**

Por fin llegó el día que el equipo 7 tanto estuvo esperando.

Todos estaban muy contentos de que por fin sasuke había regresado a la villa. En especial una kunoichi de pelo rosado y ojos jade que llevaba enamorada de el desde la primera vez que lo vio. El siempre la había despreciado, igual que a todas las chicas que estaban locas por el. Para el lo primero era hacerse fuerte y cumplir su venganza, después podría buscar a la mujer con la que repoblar el clan Uchiha.

Ahora que ya había matado a su hermano Itachi, debía pensar en una buena candidata para repoblar su clan. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era disfrutar de la fiesta de bienvenida que le habían preparado sus amigos. La fiesta era en la casa de los Hyuuga ya que era la más grande de konoha. Aun así faltaba un poco de espacio. Había venido mucha gente, algunos, sasuke, solo los conocía de vista como por ejemplo a Sai y a Yamato, pero todos sus amigos estaban allí, Naruto, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Ten ten, Lee y todos los senseis de los grupos, incluido el suyo, Kakashi, que para variar volvió a llegar tarde.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho mientras el no estuvo. A naruto ya no le gustaba sakura, ahora estaba de novio con hinata. La nueva hokage es una vieja con apariencia de jovencita que tiene una mala leche impresionante y tiende a emborracharse en todas las fiestas. Pero el cambio que más le llamó la atención fue el de Sakura. Ahora era una kunoichi muy fuerte y además hermosa. Quien se iba a imaginar que aquella niña llorona y débil iba a ser lo que ahora era.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho. La hokage estaba en una mesa bebiendo sake junto con anko, shizune y genma. Sasuke estaba sentado en una mesa junto con naruto, hinata, lee y shikamaru. Shikamaru estaba hablando con naruto sobre técnicas ninja, lee hablaba con hinata sobre la llama de la juventud y sasuke observaba a sakura, que estaba sentada en otra mesa hablando animadamente con ino y sai.

Sakura sintió que alguien la miraba y se volvió. Al ver que era sasuke se sonrojo y apartó rápidamente la mirada.

-Vaya vaya, parece que sasuke no te quita ojo de encima-dijo ino mirando a la sonrojada sakura con cara picarona.-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con el?-

-¿Qué¿y que le digo?-

-Bueno, no creo que seas tu la que empiece con la conversación-dijo ino mientras le hacia una señal a sakura para que se volviera.

-¿Qué?-sakura se giró y vio a sasuke caminar en dirección a su mesa. Parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento y sentía como si su corazón fuese a explotar de lo fuerte que latía.

-Sakura¿te importaría venir un momento conmigo?-dijo sasuke sacando de su ensoñación a la pelirrosa.

-¿eh?..si, si, claro-se levantó de la mesa y lo siguió hasta el jardín. Allí no había nadie. Sasuke se sentó en el suelo y sakura se sentó a su lado.

-los exámenes para chunnin son dentro de un mes. Como naruto y yo somos todavía gennin nos vamos a presentar. Y he pensado que como tú ya hiciste el examen podrías ayudarme en mi entrenamiento-dijo sasuke con la mirada fija al frente.

-Vale-contestó sakura sonriendo -¿que te parece si empezamos mañana a las 8?-

-Está bien.-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sakura observaba al pelinegro. Lo único de el que parecía haber cambiado era su altura. Seguía teniendo esa cara de niño inocente de 12 años. Sakura suspiró y miro al frente.

-hace una noche preciosa ¿verdad?-dijo la pelirrosa mirando al cielo.

Antes de que sasuke pudiera contestar, se abrió de golpe la puerta que daba al jardín. Sakura y sasuke miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a naruto que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Sasuke tienes que ayudarnos. Lee se ha puesto borracho bebiendo sake y está destrozándolo todo. Necesitamos que nos ayudes a pararlo.-dijo naruto con cara de preocupación.

Sasuke se levantó y se fue junto con naruto adentro de la casa. Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos más y luego volvió a mirar al cielo. Era una noche hermosa. Corría una suave brisa veraniega y se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos. La pelirrosa cerró los ojos y se relajó. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-preguntó una voz muy familiar para ella.

-¡Ahh¡kakashi-sensei¡Que susto! no te oí llegar.-dijo sakura mirando al peliplateado con una mano en el corazón.

-Vaya, lo siento-dijo el jonnin rascándose la nuca.- Pero no me has contestado la pregunta-

-Bueno… Hace una noche muy bonita, así que me he quedado aquí un rato contemplándola.-dijo sakura mirando el cielo.

-si. Tienes razón.-contestó kakashi mirando al mismo sitio que miraba la pelirrosa.

-¿y tu¿Qué haces aquí fuera?-dijo sakura mirando a su sensei con curiosidad.

-Es que adentro no me dejaban leer tranquilo.-contestó el jonnin mientras ponía la mirada fija en su querido libro de tapa naranja.

-¿no piensas en otra cosa que no sea ese dichoso librito?-le preguntó sakura mientras veía la cara de pervertido con la que leía el libro.-No, si al final te volverás como jiraiya, un viejo pervertido.-

-¿eh¿Decías?-contestó kakashi apartando la mirada de su libro un momento.

Sakura alzó un poco el puño cerrado fuertemente.-Odio cuando te pones así-bajó el puño bruscamente y se fue dentro de la casa dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

Kakashi miró hacia la puerta un poco confundido y luego volvió a posar su mirada en su querido libro.

Después de unas horas acabó la fiesta y todo el mundo se fue. Eran la 1 y media de la mañana y la mayoría de la gente tenía que madrugar.

Sakura estaba tumbada en su cama, y como todas las noches antes de quedarse dormida soñaba con que sasuke le confesaba su amor. Ella estaba más contenta que nunca. Sasuke volvió a la villa y esta vez se quedaría para siempre, no había cosa que la hiciera más feliz en ese momento… ¿O tal vez sí? La idea de entrenar con el a solas todas las mañanas durante un mes la ponía más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Poco a poco el cansancio la superó y se quedo dormida con una bonita sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana. Sakura llegó al campo de entrenamiento a la misma vez que sasuke.

-Hola!-saludó sakura alegremente.

-Hmp-contestó sasuke.

"tan frío como siempre" pensó sakura mirando al pelinegro con cara de fastidio.

----------X----------

Estuvieron entrenando hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde.

-que hambre tengo-decía la pelirrosa mientras oía el rugir de sus tripas.-oye sasuke ¿quieres comer en el ichiraku ramen?-

-esta bien-dijo el pelinegro

Y una vez allí:

-dos tazones de ramen, por favor.-dijo sakura.

-¡marchando!-contestó el encargado.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que les trajeron los tazones.

-ittadakimatsu.-dijo la pelirrosa y acto seguido comenzó a comer.

-Oye, sakura… ¿tienes novio?-preguntó sasuke como si nada mientras miraba su tazón de ramen.

-Cof cof ¿nani?-dijo la pelirrosa casi atragantándose con el ramen.-por… ¿por que me lo preguntas?-

-por nada en especial, solo… curiosidad.-contestó el pelinegro.

Sakura estaba sonrojada por la pregunta del uchiha. La verdad, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Pues no, no tengo novio.-

-hmp-contestó sasuke.- Yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.- acto seguido se levantó, pago su comida y se fue.

Sakura miró el plato de sasuke. Estaba entero, no había comido nada. Terminó con el suyo y se fue a dar una vuelta por konoha.

Después de un rato paseando encontró un bar con buen ambiente "_se me apetece tomar algo"_ pensó la pelirrosa. Acto seguido entró al bar y se sentó en una mesa de espaldas a la puerta. En unos minutos vino una camarera y le tomó nota.

Sakura estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. "_¿Por qué me habrá preguntado sasuke si tengo novio? Alomejor quiere algo conmigo"_ la pelirrosa se sonrojó solo de pensarlo. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó que le traían su bebida.

-aquí tienes tu sake.-dijo una voz mientras ponía el vaso de sake frente a sakura.-supongo que no te puedo decir que no lo tomes, puesto que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para tomarlo ¿no, sakura?.-

"_esa voz…" -_¡kakashi-sensei¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sakura extrañada.

-Pues pasaba por aquí y se me apeteció tomar algo.-dijo el jonnin sonriéndole y sentándose frente a ella.-¿te importa si me siento?-

-No, en absoluto.-le contestó la pelirrosa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-así que estás ayudando a sasuke con su entrenamiento ¿eh?-dijo el ninja-copia.

-si…-le contestó sakura sonrojándose al escuchar el nombre de sasuke.

-mmm… sigues enamorada de el ¿cierto?-

-no, no es eso… yo le ayudo por que el me lo pidió-contestó nerviosamente la pelirrosa.

-cuando tenías doce años no te daba vergüenza ocultarlo- dijo el peliplateado riéndose un poco.

-que dices? En aquel entonces yo era pequeña y estúpida, ni siquiera sabía lo que era realmente amar.-

-ya… entonces ¿no estás enamorada de el?-

-yo… bueno yo…-sakura no sabía que decirle.

-aunque sasuke te hizo daño y dejo la villa no dejaste de amarlo ni un solo día. Te hiciste más fuerte cada día con el deseo de poder traerlo de vuelta lo más pronto posible. Por mucho que quieras ocultarlo ahora, lo sigues amando. Guardas todavía la esperanza de que el se fije en ti.-dijo kakashi.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Kakashi había acertado de lleno.

Hablaron animadamente un buen rato más, hasta que:

-Es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya.-dijo sakura mirando un reloj que había en el bar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-preguntó el ninja-copia.

-vale-le contestó sakura dedicándole una sonrisa a hatake.

Kakashi se sonrojo un poco. Se levantó y salió del bar junto con sakura.

Nada más salir, sakura, se abrazó al brazo derecho del jonnin, el cual se sonrojó aún más.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de konoha. Sakura notó como algunas mujeres que pasaban a su lado la miraban con cara de celos "_vaya, parece que kakashi tiene muchas admiradoras"_ pensaba la pelirrosa "_me pregunto si le habrá mostrado su cara a alguna…" _. De repente, sakura, se paró haciendo que el jonnin también lo hiciera.

-¿mmm? Que pasa sakura?-preguntó kakashi mirando confundido a la kunoichi.

-oye sensei…-sakura empezó a ponerse un poco colorada.-si te lo pidiera… ¿me mostrarías tu rostro?-

-¿nani¿a que viene eso ahora sakura?-

-es que quiero verte sin máscara-la pelirrosa desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco más.

-Si, bueno, verás… es que no me gusta mostrar mi rostro en público.-dijo el ninja-copia rascándose la nuca.

-si estuviéramos a solas ¿me lo mostrarías?-preguntó sakura ilusionada.

-eem, bueno… alomejor.- "_pero que estoy diciendo, no sería buena idea quedarme con sakura en un sitio donde no nos viera nadie… mmm, la de cosas que podríamos hacer… Mierda! No pienses en eso!"_ .

-Entonces, ven- dijo sakura. Agarro al jonnin de la mano y lo llevó a paso ligero a su casa. Una vez allí abrió la puerta despacio y miro dentro de la casa.-no hay nadie, entra.-

El jonnin le hizo caso y entró. Sakura se sentó en el sofá y le hizo un gesto a kakashi para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿y bien¿te la vas a quitar?-preguntó sakura.

-Es que, verás… deben darse ciertas condiciones para que me quite la máscara.-dijo kakashi.

"_más excusas"_ pensó sakura.-y… ¿Qué condiciones son?-

-pues verás… yo solo me quito la máscara delante de una mujer para besarla.-contestó el jonnin mirando hacia otro lado mientras se hacía el inocente.

"_bueno, podría intentar besarle, si es guapo valdría la pena" "inner sakura: y que hay de sasuke? Se suponía que nuestro primer beso sería con el" "cierto, no recordé que iba a ser mi primer beso"_ Sakura suspiró. "_me quedaré con las ganas de ver su rostro otra vez"_.

-No te desanimes, quizás algún día te lo enseñe.-dijo kakashi sonriéndole.

Sakura puso cara de emoción.

-Bueno, me voy. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.-kakashi se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sakura también se levantó y le acompañó.

-Nos vemos, sakura.-dijo el ninja-copia despidiéndose con una mano.

-hai.-sakura se acercó a el y le besó en la mejilla.-Hasta mañana.-susurró en su oído.

El peliplateado se sonrojó, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa. Sakura se volvió a sentar en su sofá "_¿he besado a kakashi-sensei en la mejilla? Creo que me deje llevar por la emoción, jiji"_.

Cuando llegó se tumbó en la cama y puso su mano en la mejilla donde sakura le había besado. Esa sería otra de las noches en las que soñaría con su amor prohibido.

**Continuará**

**Bueno pues aquí el capitulo uno de mi nuevo fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Lo empecé a escribir al mismo tiempo que mi otro fic(buscando la felicidad) solo que a este le dediqué menos tiempo. El capitulo dos lo subiré después de subir otro capitulo de mi otro fic, asi me voy turnando y no dejo ninguno de los dos a medias. Les ruego que tengan paciencia ya que la inspiracion me viene rara vez a la semana y ahora estoy un poco liada con los examenes finales. Pero prometo no dejar a medias ningún fic. Aunque tarde un mes o así en actualizar no os preocupéis que no los voy a abandonar. Bueno pues ya esta todo dicho. Dejen reviews onegai. Ja ne!  
**


	2. Chantaje

**Capitulo 2: Chantaje**

Un nuevo día amanecía en la villa oculta de la hoja. Sus gentes comenzaban a levantarse para empezar otro largo día de trabajo. Lo extraño era que kakashi también se levantó temprano ¿La razón? Pues que se acordó que hoy salía a la venta un nuevo tomo de "icha icha paradise", además de que su "romántico" sueño, se vio interrumpido por un energético maito gai que estaba recorriendo konoha a 90km/h mientras gritaba algo sobre un nuevo día y fortalecer la llama de la juventud.

Después de despejarse dándose una ducha, kakashi, se vistió y salió para ir a la librería. A pesar de que eran las ocho de la mañana las calles estaban repletas de gente, más gente de lo normal. El ninja-copia se alarmó "_¿Y si…? No, no puede ser" _aceleró el paso y empujó a todo el que tenía por delante. Cuando llegó a la librería sus sospechas se confirmaron, habían desaparecido todos los tomos del "icha icha paradise".

-¡¡NoOoOo!!- gritó el ninja-copia mirando el escaparate vacío. La gente de alrededor lo miró raro.

Mientras tanto, sasuke, esperaba impaciente a la pelirrosa, que por primera vez llegaba tarde. Minutos después apareció a los lejos una figura corriendo hacia sasuke.

-siento mucho el retraso.-se disculpó sakura apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente.- tenía que arreglar un asunto.-

-hmp. No perdamos más tiempo, vamos a entrenar.-dijo sasuke mientras caminaba hacia dentro del campo de entrenamiento.

-voy…-la pelirrosa se incorporó y lo siguió.

Una vez dentro:

-Este año, el bosque de los exámenes de chunnin está más oscuro, por lo que deberás guiarte por lo que escuches, no por lo que veas.-aclaró sakura.- he pensado en un buen ejercicio para entrenar esto. ¿Ves aquellos tres muñecos de madera?.-dijo la pelirrosa señalando a unos muñecos que estaban a unos metros de ellos. El pelinegro asintió.- bien, te taparás los ojos con tu bandana, mientras yo hago que los muñecos estén en movimiento. Debes destrozarlos todos con los ojos tapados.-

-Parece un buen ejercicio. Has tenido una buena idea, sakura-dijo sasuke haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara.

-vale, empecemos.- sakura fue hacía los muñecos y les colocó una especie de sello, después se apartó un poco y se dispuso a observar como lo hacía el pelinegro.

Después de colocarse la bandana en los ojos, sacó un kunai y se puso en guardia. Todo estaba en silencio, de repente se escuchó crujir un palo. Sasuke fue rápidamente hacia donde creyó que venía el sonido y asestó un fuerte golpe con el kunai. Efectivamente, uno de los muñecos estaba pasando por ahí. Se alejó un poco y acto seguido hizo unos sellos con las manos:

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu.- Un gran bola de fuego fue dirigida hacía el muñeco, el cual quedó totalmente calcinado.

"_Esto ha sido muy fácil. Se lo complicaré un poco más"_pensó Sakura.

Sasuke estaba concentrado para poder escuchar bien. En ese momento, se escuchó unas hojas moverse "_ahí hay otro" _el pelinegro se dirigió hacía el ruido, pero antes de llegar paró en seco al escuchar el sonido de algo metálico atravesando el viento a gran velocidad. Rápidamente sacó de su porta-shurikens un shuriken y lo lanzó contra el kunai que se dirigía hacia el desviándolo. Acto seguido lanzó el kunai que tenía en su mano hacía la dirección de la que vino el otro kunai.

-¡Auch!- se escuchó a unos metros del pelinegro.

Se quitó la bandana de los ojos y se dirigió hacia donde había lanzado su kunai. -¡Sakura! Lo siento, pensé que era el muñeco.- se disculpó sasuke. -¿Estás bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes. Es solo un corte en el costado.- Sakura juntó sus manos e hizo unos sellos, acumuló chakra y puso una de sus manos en la herida. Unos segundos después la herida se cerró. -¿ves? No ha sido nada- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa. Sasuke puso cara de alivio, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Sigamos entrenando, no hay tiempo que perder.-

La pelirrosa asintió.

----------------X-----------------

Ya eran las tres de la tarde. Sasuke dio por finalizado el entrenamiento de la mañana. Sakura se despidió de el y se dispuso a caminar.

-¡Espera¿Quieres que te invite a comer?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-eemm… - sakura se paró a pensar "_Mierda, me lo tenía que pedir justo hoy. ¿Qué hago? Esto solo pasa una vez en la vida, pero… tengo un asunto que no debo dejar para más tarde…"_ –Lo siento sasuke. Hoy no puedo.-

Sasuke la miró sorprendido. –Hmp, da igual. Nos vemos.-acto seguido se esfumó en una nube de humo.

La pelirrosa comenzó a caminar por las calles de konoha. Un rato después, se paró enfrente de una casa. No tenía jardín, era bastante alta y con unas grandes ventanas. La pelirrosa llamó a la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde alguien abrió.

-¿Sakura¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó un hombre enmascarado y con el pelo plateado.

-Pues pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludarte.-

-¿mmm?... Bueno, pasa.- kakashi se apartó y dejó pasar a la pelirrosa adentro de su casa.

La casa era bastante grande, y muy distinta de la que sakura imaginó. En el salón había un sofá grande al lado de un estante lleno de libros que sakura reconoció al instante. Jamás pensó que su sensei pudiera llegar a tener tantísimos libros de los que escribía Jiraiya.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres. ¿Quieres tomar algo?-

-no, gracias.-dijo la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Kakashi se sentó junto a ella. -sensei- llamó sakura.

-dime-

-¿Por qué no estás leyendo alguno de tus libritos guarros?-preguntó sakura al ver que no tenía ninguno en sus manos.

Al peliplateado no le hizo mucha gracia lo de "libritos guarros" pero se aguantó. –Pues porque ya me leí todos los que tengo varias veces y ya me cansé.-

-Pero según he oído, hoy salía a la venta otro libro de esos ¿no?- preguntó sakura para picarlo un poco. Ella sabía perfectamente que el no lo había podido comprar.

-Sí, pero no me apetecía comprarlo.-dijo el jonnin fastidiado por recordar lo que le pasó en la mañana.- ¿se puede saber a que viene este interrogatorio por mis libros?-

-A nada. Es que cuando me levanté esta mañana vi a mucha gente comprando esos libros, pero tú no estabas. Así que imaginé que te quedaste dormido, por lo que entré y compré el libro.-dijo sakura sacando de su porta-shurikens el libro de tapa naranja y esperando ansiosa la reacción del jonnin.

-¿Qué?-dijo el peliplateado mirando sorprendido a la pelirrosa.

-Pues que lo compré para ti, sensei.- sakura sonrió maléficamente- pero solo te lo daré con una condición.-

El jonnin suspiró.- me lo imaginaba.-

-tendrás que enseñarme tu rostro.-sakura puso una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, sakura.-dijo el jonnin poniendo cara de derrota.

Sakura siguió sonriendo.

-pero necesitarás algo más que eso para que me la quite.- dijo kakashi resistiendo la tentación de bajar su máscara para poder coger el libro.

-Bueno, tú verás. Me lo quedaré yo entonces.-contestó sakura sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara y observando la reacción de kakashi. El cual estaba teniendo una lucha interna para decidir si quitarse o no la máscara. –Creo que me voy yendo ya.- sakura se levantó y fue hacía la puerta tomándose su tiempo para llegar y así torturar un poco más a kakashi, giró el pomo lentamente y antes de salir miró por última vez a su sensei, al cual se le notaba que le estaba costando bastante contenerse. Esperó unos segundos y se dio por vencida.

Después de que sakura se fuera, el jonnin todavía seguía sentado y conteniéndose para no ir tras ella. –Tiene que haber una forma de que me de el libro sin que me tenga que quitar las máscara.- se dijo asimismo. Las horas pasaban y kakashi seguía ahí sentado y pensando, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no se le venía ninguna idea.

Mientras tanto, sakura estaba saliendo de la ducha. Entró a su habitación, cogió su ropa de siempre y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando terminó se miró al espejo, se arregló el pelo y se colocó su bandana roja. Antes de salir de su habitación, vio el librito de tapa naranja encima de su mesita de noche. "_Cierto, aún lo tengo. Me pregunto que tendrá el libro para que kakashi-sensei siempre ande con el…" _Pensaba la pelirrosa. De repente sintió una gran curiosidad. _"Bueno, no hay nada de malo en que le eche un vistazo"_ La kunoichi cogió el libro y lo abrió.

----------------X-----------------

Pasaron varias horas. Ya había oscurecido. Las calles de konoha estaban bastante solitarias, no solo por la poca luz si no también por el frío. Kakashi había salido de su casa para no aburrirse, ya que no tenía libros para leer. "_Tsk… si sigo así me moriré de aburrimiento. Será mejor enseñarle mi cara a Sakura y que me de el libro... si, eso será lo mejor."_ El peliplateado se dirigió a casa de sakura.

Una vez allí llamó a la puerta y esperó… y siguió esperando… y esperando… -¡No me digas que ahora no está en casa!- se dijo asimismo el jonnin. Una idea vino de repente a la cabeza de kakashi. "_A lo mejor a salido con sus amigas a algún bar y a dejado el libro aquí…" _Pensó el ninja-copia. Miró hacia arriba y vio la ventana de la habitación de sakura abierta. Saltó y se asomó con cuidado por si las moscas. Lo que vio dentro lo dejo impactado. La luz del cuarto de Sakura estaba apagada, pero había un flexo encendido apuntando a la cama de la pelirrosa, en la cual estaba ella tumbada leyendo el icha icha paradise.

-¡Sakura, no deberías leer esas cosas!- dijo el peliplateado aún sorprendido por verla así "_¿Y si se vicia y no me lo quiere dar?"_ Pensó alarmado.

-¡AHHH!- la pelirrosa pegó un salto.-Mierda! No me pegues esos sustos!- dijo la pelirrosa con cara de enfado y una mano en el corazón. –Casi me da un ataque al corazón.-

-Lo siento jeje.- dijo el ninja-copia rascándose la nuca.

-¿Se puede saber a que has venido?- preguntó sakura aún enfada.

-Bueno, verás… He decidido que te enseñaré mi rostro.-

-Aam… así que no aguantas más sin el libro¿no?- dijo la kunoichi cambiando su cara de enfado a una de "Te gané".

-Si, bueno, no… es solo que… ¡Vale, si, es eso!-

-Pues verás, hay un problema…- dijo sakura.

El peliplateado la miró confuso.

-Es que empecé a leer y… bueno… quiero saber como acaba jeje-

-¿nani? Pero yo también quiero leerlo… -dijo el jonnin con un tono infantil. – Hagamos un trato.-

Sakura lo miró curiosa.- ¿Cuál?-

-Tú me das ese tomo y yo te dejo leerte todos los que yo tengo.-

Sakura lo pensó "_Bueno… no parece mala la idea… la verdad es que estos libros están interesantes…" _–Esta bien.- dijo sakura.

Los dos estrecharon las manos.-trato hecho.-

-¡Ahh¡Espera un momento!- gritó sakura con las manos en la cabeza.- Yo quiero ver tu rostro. Si hacemos este trato te tendré que dar el libro pero tú no te quitarás la máscara.-

-exacto.- dijo el jonnin sonriendo.-Pero ya no puedes echarte atrás, ya hemos cerrado el trato.-

-No es justo… -dijo sakura poniendo cara de fastidio.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Ya es tarde.- El jonnin se dispuso a salir por la ventana. –tráeme mañana el libro¿si?- después de decir esto se fue.

-Mierda¿Por qué no pensé mejor antes de hacer el trato?-se dijo asimisma. Se echó en la cama y siguió leyendo por donde se quedó.

Mientras tanto kakashi iba de camino a su casa. "_¡Sí¡Lo conseguí! Menos mal que le han gustado los libros de jiraiya, si no me hubiera tenido que quitar la máscara para conseguir ese tomo. Jeje" _Pensaba el jonnin. Un rato después llegó a su casa. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Se puso una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color que su máscara y unos pantalones largos de color gris. Se tumbó en la cama y minutos después se quedó dormido.

----------------X-----------------

A la mañana siguiente sakura abría los ojos perezosamente.

-¡¿Pero que es todo esto?!- gritó la pelirrosa mirando una montaña de libros naranjas en su habitación. Se acercó a ellos y vio una nota que decía:

_Aquí tienes todos los tomos de icha icha_

_Cuando los vayas terminando me los devuelves._

_¡Ah! Por cierto, no se si terminaste de leerlo_

_Pero me llevé el nuevo tomo._

_¡Nos vemos!_

Dirigió su mirada hacia los libros-Son muchos… debió necesitar mucho tiempo para traerlos… Pero se tuvo que levantar temprano, porque mi despertador no ha sonado todavía y lo puse a las ocho de la mañana… - miró su despertador -¡¿Cómooo¡Son las once de la mañana! Ya llego muy tarde.- dijo la pelirrosa vistiéndose muy deprisa y saliendo de su casa sin desayunar siquiera.

"_¿Por qué puñetas no sonó mi despertador?_" Pensaba sakura mientras se dirigía corriendo al campo de entrenamiento.

Una vez allí:

-Lo siento muchísimo, sasuke-kun. No sonó mi despertador.- se disculpó la kunoichi.

La cara de sasuke no mostraba sentimiento alguno, pero por dentro estaba bastante cabreado. –Vamos a entrenar, ya perdí mucho tiempo.- dijo sasuke entrando al campo. Sakura lo siguió.

----------------X-----------------

Esta vez terminaron de entrenar a las 3 y media.

-Grrrr- se escuchó rugir el estómago de la kunoichi. –jejeje con las prisas se me olvidó desayunar.-

-entonces hoy si aceptarás que te invite ¿no?-preguntó sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojó.- No hace falta que me invites. Me lo puedo pagar yo.-

-Pero yo quiero invitarte.-insistió el pelinegro.

-Gomen por molestarte.- dijo sakura mirando hacia abajo muy sonrojada.

Sasuke puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica e hizo que lo mirara a la cara.-no es ninguna molestia.- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Esa sonrisa la descolocó. Se puso tan nerviosa que se desmayó.

El pelinegro evitó que se cayera cogiéndola en brazos._"Será mejor que la lleve a su casa"_ pensó.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de sakura buscó en los bolsillos de ella para encontrar la llave. Cuando lo hizo abrió la puerta y subió con ella a su habitación.

Se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio allí "_¿Qué hacen estos libros aquí? Se parecen mucho a los de kakashi-sensei…"_ pensó sasuke. "_No solo se le ha pegado su mala costumbre de llegar tarde si no que también se ha puesto a leer esos libros. ¿No será que tiene algo con kakashi-sensei?"_ Frunció el ceño, quitó la mirada de los libros intentando no pensar en kakashi con sakura y dejo a la pelirrosa sobre la cama.

"_Mejor me voy no valla a ser que se despierte y se vuelva a desmayar al verme. Otro día la invitaré a comer"_ pensó sasuke mientras salía de la casa.

Pasaron 2 horas. Sakura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-se preguntó. De repente recordó lo sucedido. –Que vergüenza… -la pelirrosa se sonrojó.- después de desmayarme, sasuke debió traerme aquí. He quedado como una niñita tonta delante de él.-

Sakura miró los libros. –Ya no me acordaba de que los tenía aquí.- cogió uno y empezó a leerlo.

Pasaron las horas. La noche había caído sobre konoha. Todo estaba muy oscuro. No había nadie por las calles, excepto dos extrañas figuras que andaban sigilosamente por las calles. Parecían estar buscando algo. Pasaron por un bloque y uno de ellos le hizo una señal al otro para que le esperara. Luego subió las escaleras y forzó la cerradura de una puerta.Entró sigilosamente en la casa y se dirigió a la habitación. Allí había un joven shinobi durmiendo a pierna suelta. El hombre realizó unos sellos con las manos y acto seguido amarró con una cuerda al chico. Lo cargo y fue donde su compañero.

-Ya tengo al chico. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé.-dijo el hombre que cargaba al shinobi.

-Vámonos. Tenemos que llegar a la guarida antes de pasado mañana.-contestó el otro.

**Continuará**

**Siento el retraso. ****me alegra que les gustara el primer capitulo. Espero que este también les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que leen el fic.**

**bueno, cuídense y dejen reviews onegai! Ja ne! **


	3. Secuestro

Hola! ya estoy aquí otra vez depués de tanto tiempo. No tengo excusa ninguna para el retraso, simplemente no tenía ganas de escribir xD De verdad siento haber tardado tanto. Les prometo que no volvera a pasar.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y a los que han escrito reviews.

**Capítulo 3: Secuestro**

Era de madrugada en Konoha. Kakashi estaba sentado sobre su cama mirando hacia la ventana. No podía dormir, tenía un mal presentimiento. Cogió su ropa de jounnin y se vistió, quizás le vendría bien tomar el aire. Salió de su casa y fue en dirección al monumento de los heroes muertos en batalla. A mitad del camino notó la presencia de alguien extraño y fue a investigar por si acaso. Después de un rato corriendo encontró lo que buscaba. Dos extraños que parecían llevarse a alguien. Estaba demasiado oscuro y no se podía apreciar bien quienes eran.

-Eh! vosotros! quienes sois? y a quién lleváis ahí?- preguntó el ninja-copia señalando lo que uno de ellos cargaba en sus hombros.

-Quienes seamos y nuestros asuntos no son de tu incumbencia, ninja-copia.-dijo uno de ellos.

kakashi frunció el ceño y los observó más detenidamente. "_No puede ser! capas negras con nubes rojas... akatsuki!"_ -Al que lleváis ahí es a Naruto verdad?

-Je, y eso que? Lárgate de aquí o nos veremos obligados a matarte.

-si pensáis que voy a huir ante tal amenaza, es que no me conocéis bien.- dijo kakashi llevando su mano a su bandana y subiéndola hacia arriba.

-Tobi, llévate al chico. Yo me encargaré del ninja-copia.-dijo uno de los desconocidos entregándole al otro a Naruto.

-Pero Deidara-senpai, no es justo que te quedes tu solo con la diversión. Tobi también quiere divertirse.-se quejó el pelinegro.

-Te tengo que recordar el plan, baka? No tenemos tiempo. Yo lo entretendré mientras tu llevas al chico-kyubi a la guarida.- dijo el rubio.- Además, tengo ventaja contra él. No es nuestro primer encuentro.- dijo sonriendo.

"_Este tio... Este tio es el que se llevó al Kazekage de Sunagakure! Pero no puede seguir vivo... Recuerdo perfectamente que lo mandé a otra dimensión con mi mangekyu sharingan!"_ Kakashi no salía de su asombro.

El rubio sonrió.- De verdad pensaste que sería tan fácil acabar conmigo? Lo que mándaste a otra dimensión era un clon mío hecho de arcilla explosiva.-aclaró el akatsuki.-Tobi, Date prisa y vete ya. Te alcanzaré en un rato.- El pelinegro resopló fastidiado y se fue de allí llevándose con él a Naruto.

-Acabemos con esto rápido, no quiero que el jefe se enfade conmigo por llegar tarde.-dijo el rubio desabrochando su capa y metiendo las manos en dos bolsos que llevaba atados, uno a cada lado de la cintura.

Kakashi se puso en guardia. _"Sus brazos... Tiene los dos! Aquella vez solo tenía uno, y estoy totalmente seguro que fue al verdadero al que le hice desaparecer el brazo con mi sharingan... Mierda! si aquella vez fue difícil, ahora seguro que lo será más." _

El akatsuki hizo un montón de arañas pequeñas con la arcilla que había en los bolsos y se las lanzó a Kakashi. Todas las arañas se pegaron al cuerpo del jounnin.

-Ka!- gritó el rubio. Al momento todas las arañas estallaron. El akatsuki sonrió. -Vamos ninja-copia, se que era un kagebushing. Sal de donde estes!

El peliplateado observaba a su enemigo escondido detrás de un árbol. _"Será mejor que piense un buen plan para acabar rápido con esto. Debo darme prisa y alcanzar al que se llevó a Naruto."_

-Me estás empezando a tocar las narices, ninja-copia. Sal de una... Uh?- el akatsuki miró a sus pies. Kakashi estaba agarrándolo fuertemente con sus manos desde debajo del suelo. -Mierda! -dijo el rubio intentando soltarse del agarre. En ese momento Escuchó un fuerte sonido, como si de mil pájaros se tratara. Miró al frente y vió al peliplateado como acumulaba chackra y lo materializaba en su mano. -Mierda, mierda, mierda- El rubio seguía intentando deshacerse del agarre. En ese momento, kakashi corrió hacia el akatsuki y atravesó su pecho con la mano. Deidara miró al jounin a los ojos y sonrió. Al instante, kakashi se dió cuenta de que era una trampa. Intentó sacar su mano del pecho del akatsuki, pero fue en vano. Era como si estuviese pegada.

El rubio comenzó a hincharse como si fuera un globo. "_Oh no! Aquella vez también usó esta técnica! Tengo que salir de aquí como sea." _Acumuló chakra en su mano hasta que comenzaron a salir rayos.

Con la ayuda del chidori y haciendo un poco de fuerza logró soltarse del akatsuki. Corrió todo lo que pudo y se refugió detrás de un árbol. Unos segundos más tarde el akatsuki explotó. "_Estubo cerca"_ pensó Kakashi.

-Por poco, eh? je, je.- se escuchó la voz del rubio.

El jounin miró hacia todas direcciones buscando al akatsuki.

-Este combate ha terminado, ninja-copia.- El peliplateado miró hacia arriba y vió a Deidara subido en un pájaro de arcilla gigante. -Estás acabado.- Kakashi lo miró con cara de confusión. -Si no te mataba la explosión de mi bushing lo harían las miles de partículas de arcilla explosiva que desprende de la explosión.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del akatsuki. Kakashi lo pilló al instante. Miró su ropa y se dió cuenta que estaba llena de puntitos blancos. "_Mierda!"_ -Ka!- gritó el rubio.

--xXx--

Sakura se despertó bruscamente. Había escuchado una fuerte explosión. Miró su despertador y vió que eran las cinco y media de la mañana "_Es imposible que sea alguien entrenando. Nadie se levanta a estas horas para eso."_ Buscó rápidamente su ropa, se vistió y salió corriendo de su casa.

Nada más salir vió una gran cantidad de humo que provenía del bosque. "_Es allí"_ La pelirrosa corrió hacia el bosque saltando por encima de los tejados de las casas. Cuando llegó vió gran parte del bosque quemado. Se acercó un poco más al lugar para buscar algo que le sirviera como pista para poder averiguar que fue lo que pasó allí.

Después de mirar un rato y no encontrar nada se dispuso a irse. Miró por última vez por si se le había pasado algo por alto. _"Eso de ahí... Parece una persona..." _Sakura se acercó rápidamente.

-No puede ser!... Kakashi-sensei!- gritó la chica zarandeándolo un poco. Este estaba seriamente herido. Su chaleco de jounin y su camisa azul se habían desecho totalmente por el fuego y su máscara estaba quemada por un lado. Sakura miró el pecho del peliplateado, estaba lleno de quemaduras. -Debo llevarlo inmediatamente con Tsunade-sama.-Cogió uno de los brazos del jounin y lo pasó sobre sus hombros, lo agarró de la cintura y se lo llevó de allí.

--xXx--

Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó lo que había a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación grande, y bien iluminada gracias a la gran ventana que había a su derecha. Él se encontraba tumbado en una cama. A su lado izquierdo había otra cama y enfrente de él dos más. -Otra vez aquí? - se quejó cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Últimamente, el venir al hospital se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una jóven pelirrosa. Iba vestida como siempre, solo que esta vez llevaba encima una bata de enfermera. "_Así empezaba uno de mis sueños favoritos" _pensó Kakashi -Ya despertaste?- preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba al peliplateado.

-Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el jounnin.

-Eso quiero saber yo. Anoche escuché una fuerte explosión y cual fue mi sorpresa al llegar al lugar de la explosión y verte allí herido. Que fue lo que ocurrió?

El jounnin intentó incorporarse, pero Sakura se lo impidió. -Debes descansar. Aún estás herido.-

-No puedo quedarme aquí. Esos tipos se llevaron a Naruto. Si no hacemos algo será demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué? Quienes se llevaron a Naruto?!- Preguntó la pelirrosa alterada.

-Akatsuki.

La kunoichi se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. -Espera! Adonde vas?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Ahora vuelvo. Voy a llamar a Tsunade-sama.- Abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente de allí.

Una hora después la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi volvió ha abrirse.

-Kakashi!- Una mujer rubia entró en la habitación. -Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Sakura?

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.

-Quiero que me cuentes con todo detalle lo que pasó anoche.- dijo la Hokage tomando asiento en la cama de al lado de la de kakashi.

--xXx--

Sakura, por órden de Tsunade, debía ir a avisar a Sasuke de lo ocurrido.

Déspues de mucho rato buscándole, lo vio paseando cerca del Ichiraku Ramen.

-Sasuke-kun!

El pelinegro, al escuchar su nombre volteo rápidamente. -Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

La kunoichi se sonrojó "_Me.. me ha llamado... Sakura-chan?" "__**inner sakura: **__Kyyaaa!! es tan mono!"_ -Han... Han secuestrado a Naruto.

-¿Qué? - el pelinegro no se lo podía creer. -Quién ha sido?

-Akatsuki... Kakashi-sensei se enfrentó a uno de ellos y ahora está en el hospital.

Al escuchar esto Sasuke se fue corriendo en dirección al hospital. -Matte, Sasuke-kun!- La pelirrosa fue corriendo tras él.

--xXx--

-Tsk... maldita sea... Si esos desgraciados extraen el bijuu de Naruto, además de que él moriría, el mundo entero estaría en peligro.- dijo la Hokage dando vueltas por la habitación. -Debemos hacer algo cuanto antes.

-Tsunade-sama, podríamos enviar a un grupo con nuestros mejores shinobis a rescatar a Naruto-kun. -opinó Shizune.

-Eso no será necesario de momento.

Todos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. En la ventana apareció un hombre con cabello largo y blanco, y unas rayas rojas en la cara.

-Jiraiya!

De pronto, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación.

-Kakashi-sensei! Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sasuke entrando en la habitación seguido de Sakura.

-Intenté detenerles... Pero no pude.-contestó el jounnin cabizbajo.

Sasuke frunció en ceño. -Tsunade-sama déjeme ir a por Naruto. -Pidió el pelinegro.

-Espera chico, no tengas tanta prisa.- dijo el sannin de pelo blanco. -Está bien que quieras ayudar a Naruto. Pero no debemos precipitarnos. Aún hay tiempo antes de que intenten extraer al kyubi.

Todos miraron al peliblanco atentamente. -Que quieres decir Jiraiya?- preguntó la quinta.

-Ha llegado a mis oídos que akatsuki aún no a capturado a todos los jinchuurikis.- Todo los presentes le miraron con cara de "ein?" -Me explico, para extraer a los bijuus se debe seguir un orden, primero el ichibi, luego el nibi y así hasta llegar al kyubi. Con esto quiero decir que si no han extraído hasta el hachibi no pueden extraer al kyubi.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco.- dijo la hokage dejando escapar un suspiro. -pero, ¿cuántos jinchuurikis ha capturado akatsuki?

-Siete, sin contar a Naruto. -contestó rápidamente el sannin.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Por lo pronto esperaremos a que Kakashi se recupere.- dijo la quinta. Todos asintieron.-Así que vamos a dejarle descansar.

Poco a poco iban saliendo todos de la habitación.

-Sakura, espera un momento.-dijo Tsunade. -A partir de mañana te encargarás del cuidado de Kakashi. Así que debes venir aquí a primera hora de la mañana.

-Hai, shishou.

- y tú Kakashi, ya lo has oído. Cualquier cosa que necesites avisa a Sakura.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.

Dicho esto, la rubia y la pelirrosa salieron de la habitación.

Kakashi se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo. -Naruto...

**Continuará**

Bueno, es un poco corto, pero no se preocupen, en cuanto termine el capitulo 6 de mi otro fic (que ya va por la mitad) me pondré con el siguiente capi de este fic

dejen reviews! Ja ne!


	4. Desesperación

**Capítulo 4: Desesperación**

Hacía rato que había amanecido en Konoha. Kakashi permanecía sentado sobre la cama del hospital mirando hacia la gran ventana que tenía a su lado. Apenas pudo dormir la noche anterior y eso se le notaba en la cara. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó como llamaban a la puerta de su habitación ni cuando se abrió esta. Una jovén kunoichi entró y se acercó a la cama de Hatake.

-Buenos días kakashi-sensei! -dijo sonriendo. -¿Qué tal durmió anoche?

El jounnin se volteó y la miró sin decir nada.

"_Menudas ojeras... Seguramente no durmió nada" _pensó la pelirrosa. -Le traigo el desayuno. Y no se preocupe, no es comida del hospital. -dijo extendiéndole un Bento. -La he hecho yo.

Él solo la miró, y segundos después volvió a posar su vista en la ventana.

-Kakashi-sensei... -La pelirrosa puso una mano en el hombro de él. -Usted no tuvo la culpa. Hizo lo que pudo... Pero no se preocupe, en cuanto se recupere, Tsunade-sama nos dejará ir a rescatar a Naruto. Pero para recuperarse debe descansar bien y comer. -dijo sonriéndole.

El peliplateado la miró a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa. Acto seguido cogió la comida. -Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente. -De nada. Le dejaré solo para que coma. Luego vendré a revisar como van las quemaduras. -Dicho esto, la pelirrosa desapareció por la puerta.

--xXx--

Estaba un poco triste. No le gustaba ver a su sensei así. Estaba intentando pensar en una forma de animarlo pero no se le ocurría ninguna. De repente, al girar la esquina de un pasillo chocó con alguien.

-Gomen, no miraba por donde iba... -Se disculpó mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke-kun?

-Lo siento, soy yo el que no miraba por donde iba. -Dijo él. -He venido a ver como estaba Kakashi-sensei.

-No está muy bien, lo he visto bastante deprimido. -contestó Sakura mirando hacia abajo.

-Entiendo... ¿Y ya has desayunado? -Preguntó el ojinegro.

La kunoichi levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. -Pues... aún no.

-Entonces aceptarás si te invito, no?

-Va... vale. -Contestó la pelirrosa un poco sonrojada.

--xXx--

Fueron a desayunar a la cafetería del hospital. Estaban sentados en una mesa al lado de una ventana que daba a la calle. Habían pedido hacía un rato y ya casi estaban terminando.

-Oye, sasuke-kun. -Llamó la pelirrosa.

-mm?

-¿Cómo podría animar a Kakashi-sensei? es que... no me gusta verlo así. Quiero que sea el de antes.

-Llevalé uno de sus libros. -contestó dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Eh?! Pero si yo no tengo las llaves de su casa. ¿Cómo se supone que coja uno?

-No te va ha hacer falta ir a su casa. He visto todos sus libros en tu casa.

-¿Nani?!

-Sí, aquella vez que te desmayaste... ¿Por qué los tienes tú? -Pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad.

-Etto... -La Kunoichi se sonrojó. -¿Y por qué crees que son de kakashi-sensei? A mi me gustan las novelas románticas, y ese libro tenía buena pinta, por eso compré todos los tomos. "_¿Por qué rayos le estoy mintiendo?"_

-¿Novela romántica? Yo pensé que era algo más... "caliente", digo, con ese título...

-Eh?! -La kunoichi se sonrojó hasta parecer un tomate. -No seas idiota! esos libros... -Paró de hablar al ver como Sasuke estaba sonriéndole de una manera muy seductora. -esos libros... -No podía continuar, esa sonrisa la había descolocado.

-Sí? -El Uchiha se acercó hacia ella.

El corazón de Sakura parecía que iba a estallar y ella estaba roja a más no poder. ¿Que le pasaba a Sasuke? -Sa...sabes? tengo que ir a ver como está Kakashi. -Dijo levantándose rápidamente de la mesa. -Nos vemos luego. -Dicho esto salió corriendo de la cafetería dejando a Sasuke un poco confundido.

--xXx--

Iba casi corriendo por los pasillos del hospital. "_¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? ¿Acaso... siente algo por mí?" _La pelirrosa paró en seco al pensar esto. Se sonrojó un poco y se imaginó que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera quedado allí con Sasuke un rato más. Se sonrojó como un tomate y sacudió la cabeza "_No, no, no... Debió ser mi imaginación. Estoy tan enamorada de él que ya hasta imagino que él me corresponde"_ Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de cuando llegó a la habitación de su sensei. Llamó y acto seguido entró.

-Hola otra vez, sensei! -dijo sonriendo. -¿Ya ha comido?

-Sí, estaba todo muy rico, Sakura. -Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegro. Ahora quítese la camisa. Voy a ver como están sus quemaduras. - La pelirrosa se acercó un poco más al jounnin.

Este solo la miró. -¿Qué esperas Hatake? Quítatela. - Dijo la kunoichi al ver que no hacía nada.

-Pero... si me la quito verás mi rostro...

-Qué? "_Es verdad! no me había dado cuenta." "__**Inner Sakura**__: Por fin! Shannarooo!" _Pero si no se quita la camisa no podré revisarle. -Sakura no podía ocultar su emoción. ¡Realmente iba a ver su rostro!

-ah... Tienes razón. -Dijo resignado. -Pero...

-Sí?

-No le digas a nadie como es mi rostro.

Una gotita calló por la cabeza de la pelirrosa. -No se preocupe.

-Bien... - El jounnin se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso y segundos más tarde su rostro.

Sakura se quedó mirando la cara del jounnin embobada. "_Es... es... es tan... guapo."_

-Sakura-chan, pasa algo? -pregunto al verla un poco perdida y sonrojada. Aunque debía admitir que ver como le miraba le estaba gustando.

La pelirrosa volvió en si. -Eh? que va, que va! jeje. "_Que verguenza. me he quedado embobada mirándole!!"_ La kunoichi se acercó a ver las quemaduras del pecho del jounnin. -Parece que se están curando rápido, Tsunade-sama hizo un buen trabajo. -Dijo pasando sus dedos delicadamente por el pecho de Kakashi.

Este cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias de la pelirrosa. -Creo que en uno o dos días estará curado. -Dijo apartando la mano del pecho del peliplateado. Este abrió los ojos de repente y la miró. Quería que ella siguiera acariciándole. -Bueno sensei, voy a informar a Tsunade-sama de su estado y... -Paró de hablar al ver como el jounnin la miraba de forma suplicante.

-¿Le... le pasa algo, sensei? - Este se quedó callado mirando a Sakura un poco sonrojado por las caricias que ella le hizo. Agarró la mano de Sakura y tiró de ella con fuerza haciendo que la kunoichi callera sobre él. Se acercó a sus labios y los rozó suavemente con los suyos. Lo cual hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Kakashi-sensei... yo no.. -Fue callada por un beso en los labios por parte de Hatake. La pelirrosa estaba forcejeando para soltarse pero era inútil, él la agarraba fuertemente.

-mmm! -Kakashi aprovechó que la pelirrosa abrió un poco los labios para hablar e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su trasero.

Sakura ya no aguantaba más. Sabía que él no se encontraba bien emocionalmente, pero esto estaba llegando muy lejos. Hizo toda la fuerza que pudo y por fin logró soltarse de él. Vió como él la miraba con una mirada llena de deseo. Kakashi se incorporó un poco y se acecó a ella de nuevo con intenciones de besarla.

La kunoichi le dió un buen tortazo en la mejilla y comenzo a llorar. -Eres... eres un imbécil. - Se puso en pie y salió corriendo del cuarto.

El jounnin se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se quedó mirando la puerta. "_¿Qué he hecho?... Acabo de estropearlo todo, joder! "_ Con la mano que tenía libre dió un fuerte golpe sobre la mesita de noche.

--xXx--

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, con su cabeza metida en sus rodillas y con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la habitación Hatake. No podía parar de llorar. "_¿Por qué ha hecho algo así?... ese imbécil me ha robado mi primer beso..." _

-¿Sakura-san, que haces en el suelo?

La pelirrosa miró hacia arriba, no sin antes secarse un poco las lágrimas. -Lee! Gai-sensei! ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Gai-sensei y yo hemos venido a ver como estaba kakashi-sensei. -Dijo el más joven. -Oye Sakura-san, ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Eh?... Es que...

-¿Es por naruto, a que sí? -Dijo Lee.

La pelirrosa asintió. -Sí, es por eso Lee.

-Oh! Sakura-chan, no te preocupes. Lee y yo os ayudaremos a traer de vuelta a Naruto-kun! -Dijo Gai levantando el pulgar.

-Arigatou, Gai-sensei... Si me disculpan debo ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama sobre el estado de Kakashi-sensei. -La pelirrosa se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Gai y Lee llamaron a la puerta y entraron.

-¿Cómo estás mi eterno rival?! -Dijo Gai.

-Hola, Kakashi-sensei. -Saludó Lee.

Este los miró sin mucho ánimo.

-Hola chicos...

-Vaya... Kakashi-sensei parece tan deprimido como Sakura-san, ¿Verdad, Gai-sensei?

-Habéis hablado con Sakura? -Preguntó Kakashi mostrando interés. -¿Cómo está?

-Está muy mal, Kakashi... -Dijo Gai bajándo la mirada.

-Lo sabía... Y todo por mi culpa.

-No digas eso Kakashi, tú hiciste lo que pudiste para ayudarlo, no es tu culpa que consiguieran llevarse a Naruto. -Le consoló Gai poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Cómo? -Kakashi miró confundido.

-¿Cómo de qué? -Preguntó Gai.

-¿De qué estamos hablando?

-Pues de que va a ser? de que tu alumna está deprimida por lo de Naruto. -dijo Gai.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Los dos se miraron fijamente. -¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Kakashi?-

Este solo calló. -Lee, por que no vas a buscar a Sakura y le haces compañía?- le sugirió Gai a su alumno.

-Hai, Gai-sensei!! -El chico salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando solos a los dos jounnins.

-¿Qué has hecho Kakashi? -Pregunto el pelinegro preocupado por su amigo.

-Yo... Ella no quería, pero yo la besé... Y... Quise tocarla, pero ella me dió una bofetada y salió corriendo y llorando del cuarto... - Kakashi miró hacia abajo muy arrepentido.

Gai se quedó sin habla. -Tú... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! La has intentado violar Kakashi, por dios! -Gai no salía de su asombro. -Cómo has sido capáz?... con todo lo que está pasando ahora con Naruto... Y además ella es mucho menor que tú!

-Lo sé joder!... No pude evitarlo... -Unas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Hatake. -Se que estaba mal, pero cuando ella me tocó perdí todo el control... Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando sentir sus caricias... Llevo enamorado de ella desde que cumplió los 16 años... Desde entonces, yo... -Kakashi no podía seguir hablando, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que rompió a llorar, como no había hecho en muchos años.

Gai se entristeció por verlo así. Conocía muy bien a Hatake y sabía que no era el tipo de hombre que va detrás de chiquillas catorce años más jóvenes que él. -Kakashi...

-Déjame solo, Gai... Por favor...

El pelinegro no dijo nada. Se levantó y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta trás de si.

--xXx--

-Me alegro de que Kakashi se vaya a recuperar pronto. -Dijo la Hokage -Voy a ir preparando a los mejores equipos de Konoha para que os acompañen a la misión. En cuanto Kakashi salga del hospital, partiréis.

-Hai, Shishou.

--xXx--

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado de Konoha, concretamente, en la aldea de la lluvia, estaban reunidos 9 hombres vestidos con capas negras con nubes rojas.

-Ya solo nos falta uno... Y por fin el objetivo de esta organización se cumplirá. -Dijo un hombre de cabello anaranjado.

Los demás observaban callados. -Hemos averiguado donde se encuentra el ocho colas. -Una mujer de pelo azul comenzó a hablar. -Se trata de una chica de la villa de la hierba. Tiene unos veintitres años y es morena. Kisame y Tobi se encargarán de traerla. Los demás se quedarán aquí esperando para realizar la extracción de los bijuu.

Los dos nombrados antes se fueron. -Ya falta poco... -Dijo el hombre del cabello naranja.

**Continuará**

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? intenté hacerlo todo lo más largo que pude, pero no se preocupen que actualizare pronto. Dejen reviews y diganme que les pareció el capitulo.

Besos. Ja ne!


End file.
